poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The second leg of the race/Dusty saves Bulldog/The third leg of the race
The way the second and third legs of the race and Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others save Bulldog goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The camera shows the racers flying in Germany at night. Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others overtake Little King and a red and yellow plane named Sun Wing, then one of Bulldog's propellers starts sputtering and then starts leaking oil. Bulldog then exclaims in distress as the wind blows the oil over his eyes, causing him to fly down and out of control.) Bulldog: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I'm blinded! I can't see! Thomas: (notices Bulldog flying blind) Bulldog's in trouble! Twilight Sparkle: Oil from his engine must have got into his eyes! Blythe Baxter: OMG! Pets: (gasp) Applejack: What are we gonna do, y'all? Rarity: Of all worst things that could happen! This is... the... WORST... POSSIBLE THING!!! Emily: We've got to help him! Socky: Then let's do it before he crashes! Rainbow Dash: Hold on, Bulldog! We're coming! Brent Musburger: We're receiving breaking news of an incident in the skies over Germany involving one of the racers. Let's check in with Skycam 1 for more information. (The show then features another screen that shows a red and white helicopter named Skycam 1.) Bulldog: (while Skycam 1 is talking) Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I need... (says something indistinct) Is anyone there?! Skycam 1: Bulldog, the legendary flyer from the UK, is in tremendous danger. It looks like he's flying blind, losing speed, losing altitude... (notices Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes flying toward Bulldog) Wait! It's Racer Number 7, Crophopper, and his team pulling up beside him. Dottie: What are they doing? Dusty Crophopper: Bulldog, apply your left aileron! Bulldog: Okay! (starts rolling) Dusty Crophopper: Stop roll. (Bulldog does so.) Twilight Sparkle: That's it! Pinkie Pie: Okay! We're gonna help you out, Bulldog! Rheneas: Don't worry. Victor: I will fix you up when we get there. Zecora: After you land, you'll be safe and fixed in band. Dusty Crophopper: Now, quick, pull up. Bulldog: Got it. Dusty Crophopper: Harder, harder! (as they come towards an arch bridge) Slight roll right. (as they fly under one of the arches) Good! (as they head towards a castle) Whoa! Big castle! Thomas: Watch out! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Dusty Crophopper: Pull up! Hard roll right! (Bulldog does so.) Dusty Crophopper: Stop roll. (Bulldog does so as he tears through a banner.) Bulldog: Are you still there? Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Dusty Crophopper: We're right here. We'll fly right alongside you. Skarloey: We're all sticking to you! Sharky: Just listen to the sounds of our voices! (Meanwhile, the other racers cross the finish line as the PA announcer reports out the danger.) PA announcer: Achtung! We have a mayday! Clear the runway! Achtung! Clear the runway! (Several ambulances rush towards the runway as Dusty, Bulldog, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes fly toward it.) Dusty Crophopper: Add power. Bulldog: Okay. Dusty Crophopper: Easy, now. Bulldog: Yes. Dusty Crophopper: Good. Flaps down, lock them. El Chupacabra: Careful! Dusty Crophopper: Landing gear down. (Bulldog does so.) Bulldog: Yeah, and locked. Dusty Crophopper: Begin your flare. Power back a little. Peter Sam: Slowly, slowly. (Two forklifts in the crowd gasp. Bulldog then lands safely on the runway toward the finish line, with Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others following him.) Dusty Crophopper: Touchdown! Nicely done! Bulldog: (pants) (The crowd cheers as Bulldog taxis down the runway and comes to a gentle stop, while the ambulances and medical pitties arrive to squirt water over the oil to remove it from his eyes.) Bulldog: Thanks for your help, mateys. Oh! I couldn't have done it without... (as the oil clears from his face, and he sees Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others in front of him) You? You all saved me? Steamy: Yes. We did. Willy: Yep. Bulldog: (stutters) What did I tell you, everyone? Every plane for himself, right? Dusty Crophopper: Where I come from, if you see someone falling from the sky... Bulldog: Yes, but this is a competition! (sniffles) Now, you're dead last. And I owe you all my life. (sobs) Dusty Crophopper: Are you crying? Bulldog: (trying to keep a straight face) I don't cry, I'm British! (but he can't help but give a smug frown) Thanks, mateys. Dusty Crophopper: Sure thing, Bulldog. Thomas: (sighs) You're welcome. Reporters: (as they come towards Bulldog) Bulldog! Bulldog! (The reporters all clamor while Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon come toward Dusty, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of our heroes.) Ripslinger: Well, I gotta say, crop duster, you are a nice guy. Dusty Crophopper: Hey. Thanks, Rip. Ripslinger: And we all know where nice guys finish. (Ned and Zed laugh.) Zed: Yeah! Diamond Tiara: I guess you blank flanks don't care about winning. Silver Spoon: You only care about losing to us! (The villains all leave as our heroes then frown.) Luke: (in Mike Wazowski's voice) What a creep. In one of these days, I am really... gonna let you teach that guy a lesson. (In the pub, there are some people playing polka music on their instruments. Ripslinger and Diamond Tiara are seen whispering inaudibly to Ishani, while Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others are seen at the bar.) Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Dead last. Waitress: (gives Dusty and our heroes some drinks) You sad, you drink! (leaves) Dusty Crophopper: Thanks. Great advice. Applejack: It's nothin' ta be ashamed of, Dusty. It was worth it. We saved Bulldog and he's much nicer to us now. Dusty Crophopper: I know, Applejack. Puffy: Sides, good sportin' matters more than winnin' any day. Russell Ferguson: Yeah. Besides that, if we didn't do anything; then Bulldog would've crashed or even died. Penny Ling: Plus, maybe now we'll get more admirers from Britain considering the fact we saved the raceplane representing their country. El Chupacabra: (sniffling) At least you are not last in the race for love. Dusty Crophopper: Rochelle? El Chupacabra: Her passion is, sadly, not for me. (sobs) Victor: Lamento escuchar que, mi amigo. Shining Armor: Tough break, El Chu. Twilight Sparkle: This stinks! Thomas: Twilight! We can't give up! Skarloey: Thomas is right! (Then a horn honks as a green and white German Aerocar named Franz turns up.) Franz: Excuse me. My name is Franz, and I am a huge fan. Dusty Crophopper: I have fans? Franz: Oh, no, no, no. Just me. And I would like to say danke for representing all us little planes. Thomas: But, you're a car. Franz: Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I am what you call a Flugzeugauto, one of only six flying cars ever built! (Franz transforms into a plane.) Twilight Sparkle: WHOA!! Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Duncan: That's cool. Minka Mark: Hey, what do you know? A car that turns into a plane! Von Fliegenhozen: (in a different voice pitch) Guten Tug, Herr Dusty. I am Von Fliegenhozen. Dusty Crophopper: Didn't you just say your name was Franz? Von Fliegenhozen: Nein, nein, nein! Franz is a guy with no spine who is in charge when we putter about the cobblestones. In the air, I am in charge. El Chupacabra: (to Dusty) This guy needs to get his head gasket checked. Serious identity issues. J.J.: No, it's just a Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde thing. Victor: J.J.'s derecho, mi amigo. Es un hombre al principio, luego el otro es segundo. Von Fliegenhozen: This from the one wearing a mask? El Chupacabra: Touché. (Von Fliegenhozen transforms back into a car.) Franz: We are both pulling for you und your friends, Herr Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks for the support. We need all the help we can get. Franz: Uh... I have a humble suggestion. Would you not be much faster without the pipes and tank and whatnot weighing you down? Dusty Crophopper: My sprayer. Again? Franz: Yeah. Why carry around the extra weight? El Chupacabra: The little crazy car is right. Perhaps you need to start thinking like a racer. Dusty Crophopper: But I'm gonna need my sprayer, I'm a crop duster. Steam Grindor: Really? J.J.: How can you be a racer if you're a crop duster and needed that sprayer Franz: That's right. I am a tiny car, but I am so much more. Klaus, may I have a B flat, please? (A band then plays on some instruments.) Franz: Yeah, yeah, that's it. ("Ein Crop Duster Can Race" begins.) Franz: Fritzy ist ein postal truck. (Postal truck!) Postal truck! He brings the mails through mud and muck. But add a blade and what do you know? The postal truck can plow the snow! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, dragon, rattlesnake, zebra, girl und pets can race. Helga is a floating plane. (Floating plane!) Floating plane! She can fly in sun und rain. But her big pontoons conveniently Let her float like a boat on the big blue sea. (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, dragon, rattlesnake, zebra, girl und pets can race. I am just a teensy car. (Teensy car!) A weensy car. I cannot go fast or far, But add some wings and who am I? Von Fliegenhozen in the sky! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a teensy car can fly in the sky, And a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, dragon, rattlesnake, zebra, girl und pets can race. And maybe win first place. (The crowd then cheers as bits of drinks fall down.) Franz: Danke. Danke. (After the song ends, the scene then skips to the next day. El Chupacabra, Franz, Thomas, Twilight and the others are waiting outside a building where Dusty is having his sprayer taken off by some people, along with a new paint job.) Dusty Crophopper: (as the people are working on him) Uh... This is reversible, right? Oh! Oh. Hey, you're being careful down there, right? Whoa. Ooh! Yep, that's cold. (Finally, the doors open to show Dusty in his new paint job and without his sprayer.) Dusty Crophopper: (in a high-pitched voice) So? (clears his throat, then talks in his normal voice) Uh... So, uh, what do you think? ("Fly" then begins.) Franz: Wunderbar, Dusty. El Chupacabra: Fantastico! (laughs) Rarity: You look smashing. Thomas: Dusty, your new racing stripes are blue, just like me! Edward: And me, too! Gordon: And so do I! Sir Handel: Nice color like me, but lighter! Sunil Nevla: It's almost the same shade of blue like my own fur! Penny Ling: As well as mine! Well, a few shades lighter than mine anyway. But you look great! Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, guys. I just thought that they might represent you on me. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right. El Chupacabra: And it is freeing, yes? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth! (The screen then shows all of them flying in the air.) Dusty Crophopper: (exclaiming in delight) Bye-bye, sprayer! Thanks for everything, Franz... Er, Von Fliegenhozen! Von Fliegenhozen: Guten luck, Herr Dusty! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Franz! (The scene then skips to the third leg of the race, where the racers are flying through Dubai. One of the racers fly down as smoke comes out of his engine.) Brent Musburger: It's our third leg and we've already lost several competitors to equipment failure. Colin Cowling: But the real story here, Brent, is Dusty Crophopper. Brent Musburger: Absolutely. Along with his best friends. Colin Cowling: Dusty is fantastic! Brent Musburger: So are Thomas, Twilight and their team! Colin Cowling: Wow! (as the screen shows different people from all over the world watching on the TV) They're passing one flier after another. Brent Musburger: That's right. This guy, Dusty, was built to dust crops, but he's dusting the competition. What's next, Colin? Colin Cowling: (as the racers fly in some hills during the way to India) Brent, this could be Crophopper's leg, all the way. The racers will have to fly under a hard ceiling of 1,000 feet. Stay under the clouds and in the hills. Roper: (as a yellow and blue plane named Gunnar Viking flies up) Number 20 is disqualified. (The leaderboard is then shown as Dusty and his team overtake Little King. Then the screen shows them overtaking more racers. Then they make a radial-G pass around a yellow plane named Yellow Bird.) Brent Musburger: What a move. Colin Cowling: Incredible. Brent Musburger: Look at that radial-G pass. (The screen then shows Chug, Dottie, Skipper and Sparky watching the TV.) Chug, Dottie and Sparky: Oh, yeah! (The television screen then shows the current standings along with some reporters interviewing Ripslinger in Agra, India.) Colin Cowling: From last place, all the way up to eighth! Female reporter: (as the standings shown on the TV fade) Mr. Ripslinger, you were built for racing. Ripslinger: Yeah! You know it. Female reporter: So how can a crop duster, engines, ponies, dragon, rattlesnake, zebra, human girl and pets out-fly you? Ripslinger: Wait, what? Male reporter 1: There they are! (The camera goes to in India, as the reporters come to Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes.) Male reporter 2: Dusty! Chug: Wow! Male reporter 2: How do you keep up with the pros? Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Uh... Female reporter: Did working on the farm make you stronger? Dusty Crophopper: Well... Male reporter 3: Dusty, Dusty! Why do you fly so low? (The camera then goes to in India, as it shows Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.) Ripslinger: Why are they wasting their time with him? He's a tractor with wings! Getting help from lazy steamers, dirty boxes, a clumsy crane, magical flying equines, a stripped quadruped, a dumb girl, a purple mutt, a stinky skunk, a clumsy lizard, a cowardly rat, a stupid monkey, a chubby panda, a crazy porcupine, and a legless reptile! (to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) Uh, no offense. Silver Spoon: None taken. Also, the porcupine's actually a hedgehog. Ripslinger: Whatever! Zed: Actually, it's a really compelling underdog story. It's like Rocky. Ned: It's more like David and Goliath. Zed: Or Old Yeller! Ned: That's not an underdog story! Zed: Well, there's a dog in it! Ripslinger: Enough! Ned: (hits Zed) Yeah! Enough! Ripslinger: You know, they shot Old Yeller at the end, you twits. Ned: Oh! Spoiler alert! Diamond Tiara: He's right! Those lame blank flanks don't deserve all the attention. Silver Spoon: We do! We're rich, and we have our cutie marks! Ripslinger: (to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) Forget about your cutie marks! (to Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) Soon, we'll be overrun by every banner tower, skywriter and air freighter and outfought by others who think they can be one of us! Those racers, including that farm boy, forgot who they are and where they came from. They're not about to stop me from making history. Silver Spoon: (to Ripslinger) But then again, that purple Stirling Single is a famous race train. Ripslinger: Yeah? Well, he belongs in the ground races. Female reporter: Dusty, Dusty, where did you learn to race? Dusty Crophopper: From my coach, Skipper. Thomas: And our other friends back at Propwash Junction. Rattlesnake Jake: Ya got that right! Dusty Crophopper: Skipper's the reason my friends and I'm even here. He's an amazing instructor. And a great friend. He flew dozens of missions all around the world. And I'm sure, if he could, he'd be with us right now. (Chug, Dottie and Sparky grin. Then Sparky turns to Skipper, who grins too. Later that night, Skipper tries to fly, but gives up.) Sparky: Whoa, your engine sounds kind of rough. Uh, must be a mag misfire. (pushes Skipper back to the hangar) It's probably not a good night for flying anyway. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Racing Scenes